


TSUNADE

by user86 (hentaetae)



Series: The Ninth Hokage [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentaetae/pseuds/user86
Summary: How did Creation Rebirth come to be?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Katou Dan/Tsunade, Kawaki/Uchiha Sarada, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: The Ninth Hokage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175789
Kudos: 1





	TSUNADE

**Author's Note:**

> This is chronologically Part 1: Tsunade of The Ninth Hokage series, but as I said, there's no need to read in chronological order ;)

Tsunade woke with a start. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and sweat had dampened the sheets beneath her. She stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. It was the same dream again: thick black markings spreading over her body, beautiful swirls and points that snaked around her abdomen and squeezed tighter and tighter. The pressure was so great it crushed her ribs, but there was no blood, just the excruciating pain of her body collapsing in on itself, the organs and tissues dissolving into nothingness. She watched, mesmerized, as her life energy drained towards her head, and suddenly she felt drunk with an intense power. It radiated from her in waves, and where it touched the land, she felt the earth suck at it greedily. She resisted, and the ground opened its maw in retaliation to reveal a beast whose roars shook the foundation of the world…

Beside her, Dan mumbled and turned over in his sleep. Tsunade rubbed at her eyes; she was beginning to regret sneaking into her grandfather’s dusty study to steal that forbidden scroll. She pressed her face between Dan’s shoulder blades, breathing in his familiar scent, and closed her eyes again.

*******

The First Hokage’s necklace gleamed around Dan’s neck. He chewed his breakfast thoughtfully as Tsunade recounted her dream. To cure her piercing headache, he’d procured the blackest coffee she’d ever laid eyes on. “You’ll crack it, Tsunade,” he assured her, “I believe you’re having these nightmares because you’re getting closer.”

“Heavy price to pay,” she grumbled around the rim of her cup, “I haven’t slept well in months.”

He laid a hand over hers, “It’ll be worth it, I can feel it.”

Tsunade sighed. Since she’d met Dan, she’d gotten much more inspired to do some good for the village. In her youth, she had to admit she’d been a little spoiled and resentful of the prestige of the Senju clan which, in her eyes, prevented her from doing anything fun. Dan wasn’t from any noble lineage, and he’d worked for everything he’d achieved, but what had drawn her to him was his desire to hold himself accountable, as someone with power, to the people around him. It was why she’d entrusted her grandfather’s necklace to him when he told her he wanted to be Hokage.

Dan gathered their dishes and began padding towards the sink. “You should probably put that somewhere safe,” he said, indicating the scroll she’d leaned against the wall by their couch.

She eyed it warily. Every other Senju was a freaking prodigy and, so, to stand out, Tsunade had vowed to strike out on her own. She knew she wasn’t cut out for clan bureaucracy, or structure of any kind, really, as the antics of her Academy days had proven. So starting at a young age, she had spent hours alone in the library and archive rooms (and sometimes various oblivious high-ranking clan members’ studies) searching for her calling. 

She wanted to be a fighter, but without any sort of female leadership to lean on or learn from, an exception being her grandmother, Tsunade struggled to find a place in shinobi life where she didn’t feel an invisible barrier. Finally, she’d decided that if that place didn’t exist, she’d simply create it for herself, aware that this was an option available to her only due to the name she’d once felt to be such a nuisance.

She unravelled the scroll slowly, as if that would ease it into revealing its secrets somehow, but it looked the same as it always did: completely blank except for the encircled black diamond at its center. An insignia she didn’t recognize was tiled across the entire back of the parchment. She and Dan had assumed it belonged to clan now extinct, possibly one dating to the warring states period. Tsunade grimaced; unfortunately, there was no way to know for sure without seeking the counsel of the man she despised the most.


End file.
